


the stars are looking straight down on us

by hhoseok



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, Vernon Centered, Vernon centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhoseok/pseuds/hhoseok
Summary: Vernon didn't understand it. It came as waves and when it had finally drawn him dry emotionally, only then, it would leave.





	the stars are looking straight down on us

Vernon didn't understand it. It came as waves and when it had finally drawn him dry emotionally, only then, it would leave. Three whole years had passed since it started, and that's when he tried again, for what it felt the millionth time, to do something about it. He had tried going to therapists and shrinks, which was useless since Vernon didn't want to expand on what he really felt. So he relied on distraction, this tool was not easy to achieve but he was glad he had it because it saved his ass a million times. But right now it wasn't enough, not a strong enough tool to fight the strength of the feeling. Christmas was coming up and it was exhausting, this time it wasn't exactly waves, it was a tsunami and it only got stronger at this time of the year, when he had to see his family and had to feel the tsunami in him mess with his whole being. 

Thing is, Vernon was so afraid and dependent on what people (mostly his close family) would think. It made him petrified. That's how two years of no solutions went by, and since they were waves he thought he could bear it and live with it. Until the tsunami came.  
So there he was, ringing Wonwoo’s doorbell late at night, fuck, the moment came, he thought. Vernon had finally decided to talk to his childhood friend who was always supportive and understanding but he never truly opened up about something as heavy for him as this to anyone before, so he was nervous. A few minutes passed until Wonwoo finally was walking towards him. 

“Sorry, couldn't find my keys” the owner of the house said laughing. Vernon then realized that Wonwoo was probably stoned. Oh shit he thought maybe this wasn't such a good idea.  
Inside, the smell of weed confirmed his presumptions, so Vernon had to choose. Tell him another day or do it even if he was under the effects of pot, or, well… do it high himself.

“You want some or what?” Wonwoo shook him out of his thoughts. Looking at him, he only wanted to get through with this and wanted help. So he said Fuck It and went for it. 

That's how they ended up 15 minutes later sitting on the roof of Wonwoo’s house smoking weed like Gods. After a few hits, Vernon had thought he had fucked up and taken the wrong decision but when it hit him he knew everything would be fine; The drying tsunami tides were gone, for at least a few hours he had nothing to worry about. Almost. 

Vernon got distracted for a few minutes by Wonwoo’s jokes and puns, he appreciated them since he only did that stoned. But as soon as he remembered his mission he tried to compose himself.

“Wonwoo, I need to talk to you about something”. He finally spoke to his friend, he was trying his best not to laugh from looking at Wonwoo’s face. 

“I'm all ears” Wonwoo said seriously, but it didn't last long, he was laughing as soon as he finished the phrase. Vernon laughed along with him for a moment but then sighed. Getting ready.

“Okay, Wonwoo… I think I might be transgender” Vernon said looking at the stars shining straight above on them. Neither were laughing at this point.

“Really?” Wonwoo didn't know if That was really happening at the time being.

“Yeah, I get like waves of dysphoria and it's been getting worse, it’s a straight up tsunami by now” Vernon wasn’t sure how he managed to do it but he was finally letting it all out.

“Is that why you cut your hair short, Hansol?” Wonwoo said, he was serious it was now not a laughing-mess kind of high but a thoughtful one.  
“Yes,” Vernon said looking at Wonwoo. “did you ever think I was a lesbian or something?”

“In all honesty? I was almost convinced” Wonwoo laughed but quieted down not long after. The atmosphere was heavy and Wonwoo was full of questions. Vernon smiled but was unsure of what he said next.

“Actually Wonwoo, I think I am a gay man.” Wonwoo looked at him in the eyes.

“Fuck it” Wonwoo said “Okay shit, I'm gay too” Vernon started crying. Wonwoo started a hug, whispering in Vernon’s ear how much he loved and supported him. 

They hugged and whispered nice things to each other for what felt like two hours. When they got off the house’s roof they didn't feel high anymore, they prepared something to eat.

“So, do you want me to call you by another name or is Hansol okay?” Wonwoo asked carefully, watching every expression that crossed Vernon’s face.

“Um, yes. I’m Vernon” Vernon said. Sure of himself for once. He never thought someone would take the news so positively. “But I'm not ready to come out to my family yet, so…” 

“I’ll call you Vernon just between us” Wonwoo said and took Vernon’s hand in his. Both never felt so comfortable. What just happened changed things completely. Vernon smiled, relieved.

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is a self indulgent drabble, i love vernon so much!!!!!!!!!! leave a comment!! constructive criticism is great. i know its not so good but yall its just a drabble.  
> find me at vernonlovebot on twt!!


End file.
